


Magic Bound Them

by EnInkahootz



Series: The Snape Twins [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Brothers, Drabble, Gen, Magic, Part of a series but stands on its own, Telepathy, Twins, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: In an Alternate Universe where Severus is growing up with an identical twin named Silvanus, the young brothers share a telepathic connection.





	Magic Bound Them

As wizard twins, Severus and Silvanus shared more than an appearance. They shared more than a voice, more than mannerisms. They shared feelings. They shared thoughts.

_“I’ll be right there,”_ Silvanus thought, running to Severus.

_“I’m fine,”_ Severus replied, but Silvanus had already reached him. 

“I said I was fine,” Severus repeated aloud. His leg was bleeding.

“Liar.” Silvanus bent to inspect the gash. _“You are so stubborn.”_

_“I don’t need you to take care of me all the time.”_

_“I know,”_ Silvanus replied, silent voice wounded.

_“Sometimes I do, though.”_

_“Then I’ll get the bandages,”_ Silvanus thought with relief.


End file.
